


Into the Gweniverse

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, Pining, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Having a secret identity is weird. Having a secret crush while having a secret identity just makes everything weirder.A morning in the life of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Woman.





	Into the Gweniverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



> Happy Purim!
> 
> Gweniverse!MJ looks like an animated version of Zendaya’s MJ from the MCU and you can’t tell me otherwise.
> 
> Also according to the wikipedia page, Gwen’s band is called the Mary Janes and MJ is the lead singer, so naturally I kept that intact.

Gwen was late for school. Again. It wasn’t her fault she overslept: she’d been up late chasing down a couple of bank robbers the night before and hadn’t actually gotten to sleep until the sun was nearly risen. Now she was running on two hours of sleep, a grande caramel macchiato, and a dream.

Luckily (and with absolutely no help from her superpowers. Absolutely none), she sprinted into her first period geometry class just as her teacher was calling her name.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m here, I’m here!” She waved, her Starbucks cup sticking to her open palm. She quickly closed her hand around it, hoping that no one would notice.

Okay, so she  _ may _ have swung on a couple of webs on the way here. And used one to keep her coffee in place. Hey, if her superpowers got her into this mess, it was only fair for them to get her out of it too.

She took her usual seat in the back next to Mary Jane Watson and took out her supplies. As he teacher went on about the various formulas used to measure circles, Gwen found her gaze drifting towards MJ.

Even when they were kids, Gwen had always thought she was so pretty. Her smooth, dark skin and shiny brown eyes and the way her curly hair always looked so soft and springy... It was probably stupid, crushing on her lead singer. MJ probably wasn’t into girls, and even if she was, she wouldn’t be into Gwen. She’d be into someone cool and pretty who didn’t get Starbucks cups stuck to her hands.

Would MJ like someone like Spider-Woman, if she hadn’t known Spider-Woman was also Gwen? After all, graceful, heroic Spider-Woman was a hell of a whole lot cooler than dorky Gwen Stacy. Even though they were the same person.

God, having a secret identity was weird.

She managed to get down all the necessary formulas despite her distraction before the bell rang. Her next class was right next to MJ’s, so they usually walked together. Today was no exception.

MJ stood beside Gwen’s desk, watching as she quickly packed up her things. How was she always done so fast?

“Late night last night?” MJ asked as Gwen frantically packed up her things.

Gwen groaned. “Oh, you know it. Slept through my alarm, and I’m honestly lucky to be here on time.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t be too tired to show up to practice. The Battle of the Bands is coming up, and we need our drummer.”

Gwen laughed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Me? Miss practice? You know I wouldn’t miss it unless the goddamn world was ending!”

She had once missed practice under those exact circumstances. It was how MJ learned she was Spider-Woman.

MJ laughed and nudged Gwen with her shoulder. “We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again, okay, tiger?”

“Oh, I’m planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your art for today!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
